The Red Destiny
by tekkenfist
Summary: This here is the story of mobile suits in the Gundam Wing Saga, that weren't supposed to exist. It's the story of a handful of mobile suit pilots that command advanced mobile suits on the brink of the After Colony War. I hope you enjoy...
1. Foreword

_Foreword _

_A.C. 001 - 069_

_With the creation of the first massive space colony, the earth's history is changed forever. A plan is thought up to place earth's growing population into space colonies that surround the earth. Bringing humanity into a new era: After Colony or A.C. As technology continues to advance, the creation of mobile suits comes into light. Mobile suits, advanced weapons of the future, giant mechanized humanoid fighting machines piloted or controlled by human beings_

_A.C. 070 - 133_

_Earth begins to abandon the troubled colony project due to the lack of Materials. Middle Eastern nations intercede and negotiate the use of asteroid as raw material. Earth's warring countries negotiate peace becoming the "United Earth Sphere Alliance" (U.E.S.A.). All those who opposed the new world government become known as the "Alliance Forces" one their key-supporters being a military-industrial combine called the Romefeller Foundation. _

_A.C. 140 - Present _

_One by one, earth nations begin to join the Alliance. As their mother countries join in, the colonies are also enrolled, willing or not. The colonies are critical to the Alliance and its intentions. Secret testing of new mobile suits begins. Colonies under the control of the U.E.S.A. are ordered to devise mobile suits superior to those of the Alliance Forces…._


	2. The One They Called Gundam

**_The One They Called Gundam_**

January 7th A.C. 145

The shell casing was depressed from the weapon as the projectile lanced toward its target. Accelerating like a quickly falling star, until it struck against the hardened surface of Saga's shield, igniting into burning blue spark and flame. Quickly recovering, the pilot intercepted two more hostile shells, which cratered the hardened titanium. The jolt shook Saga's mobile suit violently, sending its left arm into shock, the armor cracked and split; components, wires, and lubricant erupted from the suit's arm. Like an open wound, it bled oil into formless blobs in the absence of gravity. The pilot, Lieutenant Saga Lume, cursed and spat in a tantrum, having been forced into throwing away the now futile armor piece.

"Damn, this ol' _Leo V2 _isn't gonna cut it."

"That thing was built almost twenty years ago; they're not going to keep up with the RD."

Saga's target, a bright red gundam referred to as the RD47, or as the mechanics nick named it, the_ Gundam_; due to the reinforced alloy fixed to its vitals called _Gundanium_. Though it had only been produced just two weeks prior, the military forces had ordered that battle data be collected on the prototype suit. The _Red Destiny's_, or RD's pilot, Rick Jocore, was not best suited for the testing of the suit. Though his father, Gran Jocore; the chief administrator of the colonies R&D division, had the authority to say otherwise.

The two suits twirled and danced about in the area of space surrounding colony L2-X14999. Saga's mobile suit, an older gray tinted Leo V2 model, had already shown heavy signs of fatigue battling the newer RD gundam. Saga's skills were only backed up by his experience, while Rick had the RD.

"What's wrong saga," he quoted mockingly, "is the RD to powerful for you?"

"Not a chance kid, you may have the RD, but you lack the experience I carry."

"I'll make sure I remember that when I hand your ass back to you."

The RD ignited its beam saber, splashing pink light along the suit's edges. Protruding its shield ahead, it lunged forward slashing waves of pink furiously at the V2, as it evaded the desperate assault. Going on the offensive, the V2 ignited its blue tinted saber and batted it against the opposing blade as it swung close to its cockpit. A spark of light exploded as the blades contacted, pushing the two away abruptly, the suits shifted regaining balance.

"Careful now, you're not familiar with close range combat."

"It's you who should keep their distance-"

Rick shifted the controls, allowing the saber to shift in the suit's hand, and then snapped the blade down in an underhand cut. Pressing the attack, the RD brought its blade to its opponent's shoulder, nicking off a chunk of its gray armor.

"Nice, but your to slow !" The V2 swatted the opposing blade clear from its body, and then brought its blade into an arced cut forcing the pink saber out of his opponent's grip. It then proceeded with a weak jab before the RD's front, and then smelted knits into the red suits armor. Rick began to panic, the monitor began to fuzz up, all scopes: radar, sonar, even sight were failing now. With no other retaliation in sight, and defeat nearby, the suit lanced forward and gripped the V2. It then proceeded in seizing the enemy suit's head and began to crush it.

In an attempt to not be outdone, the V2 seized its opponent's cranium as well. Both suit's temples began to whine, as heat and friction began to shred through the sheets of metal. Oily lubricant spat and bled from opposite suits, sparks, flashes, electrical discharges, the suits were to be victim to explosion hazard. Camera's went blank the cockpits went dark, they couldn't tell who was winning or losing, all they had was their finger on the trigger. A single spark forced the head of the V2 to combust; driving a chain of explosions into the suit just opposite. The shock engulfed the RD propelling it into an orbiting satellite within the proximity, bouncing along like pebbles skipping at lake. The V2's upper right torso fully detonated, as the RD collided into the orbiting object.

"Okay you two, I think that's enough for one day." The voice of the chief engineer, Gran Jocore, came in over the radio, "Lets not destroy that thing just yet, it's still just a prototype."

The now crippled V2 slowly regained its balance and awaited the approaching recovery teams to tow it back to the colony. Saga dug into his pocket and withdrew a comb, then began to stroke his hair, "Piece of junk, every time we get a new model, we always use the V2's to test their capabilities." He peered into a mirror that had been suspended in the corner of the cockpit, "why aren't we battling on the frontline."

"This isn't a war, our services wouldn't be needed, and how long do you think the Alliance Forces can keep this up?"

The suits were returned to the hanger, and both were coupled against the hanger's service deck. Both brutality damaged machines were attended to quickly, technicians and machinery glided to them through the gravity lacking hanger. The techs had began to work, tossing aside obviously useless components, appearing as debris. Gran Jocore approached the crimson tinted gundam with a look of bewildered amazement. His eyes shifted to opposite suits, as he compared the visible battle fatigue they had suffered.

"Utterly amazing, the RD appears to have taken sufficient damage, though our analysts say that it still runs at an eighty percent functioning capability." His eyes shifted toward the V2 just opposite the RD, its hatch swung open, Saga poked his head out; fixing a stare on Gran. "While the V2 only runs at fifteen."

Saga leapt into the loose gravity, allowing himself to slowly descend toward the cold floor. _Hmpf_ "looks to me, it all depends on who pilots it?"

The Chief approaching Saga, "this _gundanium_ alloy makes all the difference: It's virtually impervious, electrically nonconductive, and cannot be detected by radar; however this material is expensive to mine and difficult to manufacture". "In addition to the RD's touch sensitive controls, almost anyone can pilot it."

"Yeah, but if I piloted it, I could bring out its full potential. "A grin crawled across the Lieutenant hopeful's face, the _Red Destiny_ began to gleam in his eyes.

"Yes…" Gran's words seemed to trail off, "I guess it would make a little difference who piloted it…"

Saga fixed his stare upon the red gundam, never before had he looked at it with this sense off power, or capability. He'd always looked down upon it as an expensive waste of their government spending. Never thinking of what it could do for him, but what he can do for it.

Like a reflection of fate, the RD's eyes began to resonate, splashing a cold jade light among its dusk visage. They scanned the hanger shortly, and then seemed to fall on Saga. He alternated his stance, retreating a step back, not knowing if his vision of reality was accurate. The titanium giant motioned toward Saga, reaching out with its palm ajar inviting him. Retreating back an additional step, keeping clear sight of the exit. If the situation oscillated, he would have to keep track of an open path, to bolt for the door without interruptions. The giant motioned a second time, assuring the Lieutenant it was safe.

Saga's movement toward the palm was intruded as echoing gun shot collapse Saga's delusion.The floating cadavers set fear into motion, the wheels of fate began to turn, they were under attack… though not by the enemy.

"_Rick, what are you doing…?"_

The Chief crawled toward his son, pleading the same question over and over, _what are you doing?_ Saga glanced at the RD. He'd already figured what he saw wasn't real, though he felt as if he needed to confirm it himself. A lot of the technicians, mechanics, and pilots he had known for years were split among him; some were now holding weapons shouting orders to everyone else who wasn't dead or dying, and those who were floating lifeless image of their former selves. Cruel faces came over the familiar memories that had once been his companions, wingmen in battle, faces that had been his poker buddies, the people he depended his life on in battle. He wasn't going to cry, not now, not ever, regardless of what the situation had become, he was still undoubtedly their commander.

"Rick, what's going on here?"

Rick's glance shifted from his father to the Commander, "Oh look who finally came to, kinda froze up in the action their tough guy."

Saga fist balled themselves, "I asked you a question Ensign."

"You still wanna fight, even after I shot you, your one tough son of a bitch…" Saga looked down at his flight suit, noticing a change in color had taken place; a growing red blot seemed to spread about his gray flight suit. He gripped his side applying pressure. Rick kicked his father aside, then proceeded toward Saga. "You know, as long as I've been in this division, I've always had this sense of pride, a feeling like the colony is all there is, and we have our little place in the universe, while everyone else has theirs."

Saga arched his eyebrow, "what are you gettin at?"

"The colonies are in space, and yet we're still ruled by the earth sphere, we have no independence; we're under the control of someone who lives thousands of miles away on a little blue ball."

"You're startin to sound a lot like the Alliance." A sense of realization washed over him like a wave; through his temples, washing out through his feet. Saga's fist unballed, and eyes widened "No, Rick, what have you done?"

A menacing grin began to take shape, "the Alliance Forces has made me a very generous offer." Rick cocked the blue steel set in his hand, "My orders are to destroy the gundam, and all those who choose to resist." He points the weapon at the Lieutenant, "We all know you're smart enough to make the right decision Saga."

Saga took a glimpse around the hanger, he studied each body with his water heavy eyes; his vision scanned them, surfacing memories he had for each individual. Then to Rick, memories of his growing up ran through his mind, Rick's entire life flashed before his eyes, and then Rick himself, his fist balled again. He narrowed his eyes as his focus on Rick grew; it grew to the point where he could see through him, into his very soul, an evil had come over him. Not the evil they teach you about the bible, but an evil of man. To destroy your fellow man, for an idea, for greed, and personal gain. Rick had become that evil…

He spat into his face, "That's Lieutenant Saga, newbie…"

_Gunshot echoed through the hanger…_


End file.
